Days Like This Are Hard To Come By
by Lotusmoon
Summary: Everybody wanted him. Everybody wanted her. Everybody wanted them to break up. Now they will get the most embarrassing life lessons from a place that Ranma hates and a place that Akane likes.


****

Days Like This Are Hard to Come By

By:Lotusmoon

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. 

Don't think I don't understand the amount of pain you feel. Don't think I don't cry the same way you do. Don't think I don't care that you're leaving and to you it seems its nothing important to me. Why don't I see the small things that you try to show me? I don't know. Maybe because I already accepted what's coming and I know that nothing can happen to change that. Things that seem it changed didn't change.   
It just got to me that we couldn't break up twice because we were never together in the beginning.   
Small things...   
You leaving...   
All the things you gave me are everything I can take in my arms. Maybe I'm so focused on taking what I can that I don't pay attention to what you really want me to see.   
What do you want me to see? I'm not the so confusing person I was before. I don't look at things the way I used to.   
  
I'm just trying to keep what you're giving me and if u feel that I don't see beyond what your showing me, then I guess it's because there was never a start to where we are.   
I told you we couldn't be friends. We can be enemies, we can be lovers, but we can't be friends.   
Being friends means forgetting what we shared. The laughter will sound different from the way we used to.

I got attached to you, but then I realized that if I'm attached more it'll just hurt me because you'll be leaving pretty soon. I tried to change how I feel, and I did. It wasn't strong like how it was before, maybe that's why I don't see the small things you try to show me. I feel that you wanna continue what we have, but realize one thing, as much as it hurts me to tell you to forget what we have, somehow you have to put it somewhere back in your memory. I don't wanna finalize the words to tell you, I don't wanna say things that I know ill take back and regret. Your not a regret to me, its just that it happens everyday what we have, right?   
And you know as much as I know that there's something else greater outside the circle were in right now. We have to step out of this circle and learn how to not forget but let go.   
I already let go a long time ago; I already accepted what's coming. Don't think that you never meant anything to me for me to let you go that easily. There are other people than me. Outside our circle and I have to push you out to see it.   
  
The small things that I don't see that you tell me it wont hit me not until later when its too late.   
I just hope that when it does hit me and it's too late, there's something special out there for you. I want you happy, and I don't wanna get in your way or that person's way of making you happy. Ill give you your heart back now because you need it more than I do.   
You need to give it to someone who can show you the world. I don't think I showed you things that'll last a lifetime. But if I did I'm glad I'm part of the things that molded you to who you are now. I never really understood why I felt this feeling, it's not about the way I feel about us but it's about the whole situation. I see the difference with me and I see why.   
I'm in your way and ill step aside so you can get there, where you should be.   
  
Two things I could be doing. I could be being foolish, making a mistake about all that I said and take the heartbreak. Or I'm doing the right thing, take the heartbreak but I don't see it. Save those 3 words you'll tell me. Someone will come by and time will show you the way. 

  
Akane sat in her chair inattentive to her teacher's lessons while she scribbles a face of someone very familiar to her. At the same time Ranma looks at her wondering what she could've been doing.

" That girl is too much of a school dork not to be paying attention. I wonder what's getting her occupied?"

"Hmm…even right now I don't think I can ever say this words to him or even think about it." "Sigh" She was still into the thought that she had on earlier when her teacher went to her desk and said, "Would you mind sharing us your thoughts Ms. Tendo?" "Oh uhm…Gomen nasai." Akane was beet red with embarrassment. _Oh man this is just to sweet Akane is getting scold at by our teacher like how many times does this happen, never._

"Oh I had nothing on my mind sensei I'm sorry." Akane tried to plead in hoping she would get the pardon she needs to save herself embarrassment.

"Akane tell me do you know what our topic for today is? If not well then let me tell you. It's about emotion. What people feel, how we act it out, say it aloud, think of it and sometimes keep it inside." Akane was feeling even more awkward than ever.

__

This is embarrassing I have never ever been humiliated like this.

"Oh don't think that I'm trying to humiliate you Miss Tendo that is not my intention." Ranma can be heard chuckling.

"Oohh Mr. Saotome what can you tell me about emotion?" With her inquirting eyes she felt that somehow she was also making Ranma feel uneasy.

"Oh ugh…emotions are a natural thing? And that we have to act out our emotions or let it be known." Ranma was a little bit more secure about himself with his answer.

"And why is that Mr. Saotome?" Ranma was once again dead on his tracks.

"Ugh well that's because ugh…uhm…Oh I know that's because it's an important aspect of human nature. Emotions should be a connection to the people around you. And it should be a learning experience."

"Very good Mr. Saotome." After the teachers declaration of how good Ranma's answer was Ranma couldn't stop to smile. _Hehehe I'm good._

"Now Ms. Tendo why do you think emotion is a learning experience according to Mr. Saotome?" Akane was confident to answer the question when he looked over to Ranma she saw him smiling at her. She returned it with a Hmp! Sound.

"Well Ms. Tendo?" "Oh uhm…I think that emotions should be considered a learning experience because it can be an important path that will lead us to becoming a more complete individual." Satisfied with her answer she looked at her teacher's eyes to seek her approval.

"Very good Ms. Tendo. In other words be true to yourself and be true to your heart." With this announcement two students suddenly looked at each other as if there was something that triggered the two students to look at each other. When both spotted each other look at the same time they turned away with a smile and crimson red cheeks.

"If you ever had the chance to tell someone how you feel, would you tell them? Ms. Tendo?" All of a sudden all eyes turned to Ranma. Ranma felt the same awkwardness he felt earlier wondering that this is not a typical day for him in Nerima but better than most of the days before. He didn't get slammed into the pavement by Shampoo and got glomped on so Akane wouldn't hit him. The ever so insane Kuno didn't pursue him when the same old lady every morning splashed water on him.

__

I guess this is better than the usual and by the fact that it's kinda interesting what the topic is I'd rather have this than the usual. It's nice to have a break once in a while. "So Ms. Tendo would you?" Akane was beginning to panic. "Ugh yes I would. I don't think I would be able to do it in front of him but I guess I could." Ranma's thoughts were suddenly stopped by Akane's answer. "Why would you be scared?" The teacher asked.

"Uhm..well I don't wanna tell him how I feel because..well…ugh..I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way towards me."

"I see" Was the only thing the teacher said in response. Giggles can be heard all over the classroom. Somehow Akane's friends got the hint. _Huh Akane?_

"Is there anybody in this class that wouldn't be scared to tell someone how they feel?"

Several 'I wouldn't' was heard across the room. For some unfortunate reason the attention was shifted to Ranma who was staring out the window looking at nothing. "What about you Mr. Saotome would you have enough courage to tell someone how you feel about them?" Everyone was staring at Ranma like a celebrity. Even Akane tried not to look too obvious and managed to act like she wasn't listening. Ranma was sweating profusely. "Ugh of course I wouldn't be scared why would I? I mean..ugh..you know..I mean if she feels the same way about me then I wouldn't be scared." Ranma replied acting it out like it was a joke. "Hmm and what if she doesn't feel the same way about you what then?" Akane turned her head in anticipation to hear Ranma's answer.

"If she doesn't feel the same way about me, then, uhm…." He looked towards Akane's direction who was now beet red. He looked at her steadily like he was determined to face anything no matter what. "If she doesn't feel the same way about me, I woud still love her but I would let her go. I want her to be happy with whom ever she wants to be with, but I don't think I can face her and tell her the truth."

"Very honorable thing to do Mr. Saotome." Akane was lost in her thoughts after hearing Ranma's answer. _Was he talking about me? No he couldn't be that's impossible probably someone else. That jerk! What if he was I mean, he was looking at me._

The teacher went on into saying things about being true to oneself that acceptance of an emotion is not shameful and shouldn't be avoided.

"It should be welcomed and admitted and being true to one's heart and listening to it will be the only way to free ourselves." Akane and Ranma both looked at each other at the same time.

"Ms. Tendo , don't be afraid to tell someone how you feel. It would only hurt you one day." Akane frowned as if what the teacher said was no help at all. Like she has an impossible mission of admitting her feelings for a certain someone.

"Ms. Tendo" Akane looked up " You will be free from the pain if you allow yourself to be free from the pain." The teacher smiled. Akane felt a rush of emotion surge through her. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. _Yes sensei, I wish I could. If only I know how he..feels…about me._

Ranma looked at her wondering. _Hmm what's wrong with her now?_

"And Mr. Saotome with an honorable man like you this world is not doomed after all."

Ranma nodded in response.

"It hurts to love someone and not to be loved in return Mr. Saotome" Ranma looked up quickly like a curious kid. "But what is more painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let that person know how you feel."

"I suggest you let her know now when there is still time. Our life is very short you do not have forever."

Much to both Ranma and Akane's surprised they both caught themselves lost in each other eyes. Like they searching for something, truth, admittance, the feeling of being welcomed. The bell rang and everybody got up to leave the classroom.

Ranma was looking at the koi pond without any worries that he might all of a sudden fall into it and turn into a girl. He heard someone come up behind him but he didn't turn around to see whom.

"Ranma?" the voice called out.

Ranma turned around to see Akane looking over him.

"Hey Akane wasup?" Akane sat on one of the big rocks by the pond.

"Uhm, about today at Ms. Kuwabara's class, it was kinda weird." Akane said looking straight into the pond watching the kois swim.

"Yah I know. Although she is right about what she said." Ranma said in his calm tone.

"Which part is that Ranma?" Akane asked.

"We don't live forever and oftentimes we are scared to face our emotions. We bind ourselves to pain because we chose not to free ourselves from it by not admitting certain feelings." When he said the last two words Akane looked at him and she saw him smiling. Like everything finally fell into pieces for him and all he needs to do is find the empty spaces to fill it with truth.

"Hmmm…" was all Akane could say. _Someday Ranma, someday._

Ranma looked at her with a certain peaceful expression she was emitting he was glad that today went by as a normal day. They both looked at the sunset having serenity and realization visible from their faces. They smiled like they never smiled before knowing that days like this are hard to come by.

Okay I tried to write this story as a one shot. Thank you Dchan I appreciate your review and your willingness to read this story of mine. For a lot of people who got used to the romantic theme of Ranma 1/2, people be open-minded. Extend yourselves to new horizons, I hate to say this but I do get tired of the usual. I tried doing something different like this story. They connected with an understanding without using violence. These are my types of stories, not too annoying and not too common. Like the stories that have them kissing after 1 fight or something. It's good to develop a story just not too fast. For the anonymous review of someone who said it sucked long and hard, sorry boy or girl. Your review got trashed. Like I said its okay to criticize as long as you can prove something better. I am in fact just starting. This is my second story but I might just go ahead and insert this to the other story I'm doing, _Sliding Doors. _ Once again criticism is good, just don't be hypocrites for gee sakes.


End file.
